A Labor of Love
by Gangster 90
Summary: Elizabeth gives birth to her son. I don't know what else to say. Rated PG for saftey. I mean, it IS about childbirth. Nothing graphic. But you know, just in case. Please read and review.


_**A Labor of Love**_

Disclaimer: I don't own _**Pirates of the Caribbean. **_But I do own the Patterson family; Doctor Thomas, Diana, Bradley and Jane.

It has been said that natural childbirth is a virtually painless process. Whoever said that was a complete liar. Elizabeth Turner was experiencing the truth first hand. The hard way, of course. No words could even begin to describe the pain she was feeling.

She had gone into labor earlier that day. The morning started off quite normally. The sun shone brightly over the horizon. It was a beautiful day in the month of May. Elizabeth woke up as she always did. She felt fine.

Around noon, however, Elizabeth started feeling some intense pains. She knew right away what they were. They were contractions. Elizabeth began to have them a few days ago. They were never as bad as they were at that moment. It could only mean one thing: the baby was on it's way.

Elizabeth wanted to panic. She quickly ran to the house that was right next door from hers It was the home of Doctor Thomas Patterson, and his wife, Diana. They were good friends of Elizabeth's Elizabeth rushed through their door. As she did, a little boy walked up to her. He was Bradley, the Patterson's five-year-old son.

"Hi, Auntie Elizabeth", said Bradley.

"Hello, Bradley", said Elizabeth. She tried very hard to hide her pain. She didn't want Bradley to get upset. "Are your parents home?" she asked. Bradley nodded.

"Daddy is in his office", he said. "And Mummy is upstairs. She's putting Jane down for a nap." Jane was Thomas and Diana's two-year-old daughter.

"Could you please call your mother down here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure", said Bradley. He turned towards the staircase. "Mummy", he called, "Auntie Elizabeth is here. She wants to talk to you. Will you come down here?"

In a matter of minutes, a woman came downstairs. This was Diana Patterson. She wasn't much older than Elizabeth. She was fair-skinned, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Bradley Matthew Patterson", Diana said sharply. "How many times must I tell you not to yell while your sister is sleeping?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, mother", said Bradley.

"It's alright", said Diana. Then she noticed Elizabeth for the first time.

"Mrs. Turner!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Are you feeling well?"

"I've gone into labor", Elizabeth replied weakly.

"Oh, dear", Diana breathed. "You just lie down here." She helped Elizabeth lie down on the couch. "Thomas", she said, asking for her husband. "Come out here. You have a patient who needs your help. Diana felt a faint tugging on her dress. She looked down at Bradley. A curious look was on his face.

"Mummy", he said quietly. "What's labor.? Is it something bad?" he asked. Diana smiled at him.

"No, sweetie", she said. "It's nothing bad. It's really a good thing. Labor means that auntie Elizabeth's baby is coming."

"Oh", said Bradley. "That is a good thing." He then skipped happily upstairs to his room.

Then Doctor Thomas Patterson walked into the room. He was a handsome man, who was in his mid-to-late 30's. He was tall, with short black hair, a small black moustache and warm and kindly brown eyes.

"What is it, Diana?" he asked.

"It's Elizabeth", said Diana. "Her baby is coming."

"Hello, Elizabeth", said the doctor. Elizabeth didn't answer him at first. She shut her eyes tightly, and clenched her teeth. After a moment, she finally opened her mouth to speak.

"Hello, Doctor", she weakly managed to croak.

"Alright", said Doctor Patterson. "I need you to bend your knees up on the couch." Elizabeth did that. "Now, open your legs up as wide as you can." Elizabeth stretched her legs as far apart as they would go.

"This is where it gets tricky", said Thomas. "You're going to start pushing."

"I know what to do", said Elizabeth.

"And remember to breathe", said Diana. "Just like I showed you. I'll be right here the whole time. You don't have to worry."

"Thank you", Elizabeth said with a smile.

About three hours had passed. Or it could have been five. No one was really paying any attention to the time. The sun had set. It was pitch black outside. It was more likely that five or more hours had passed. The baby hadn't arrived yet. But Elizabeth had a feeling that it would be here any minute now. Her pain had intensified greatly. She held on tightly to Diana's arm for support.

"I'm sorry if this is bothering you", said Elizabeth.

'No, not at all", said Diana. "You're doing great. Much better than I was when I gave birth to Bradley and Jane. I'm surprised that I didn't pull my mother-in-law's arms off during both deliveries."

"They didn't tell me it was going to hurt this much," Elizabeth whined.

"They never do", Diana said, with humor. "Otherwise, no one would ever have children."

"Elizabeth", said Dr. Patterson, interrupting. "I see a head. You must start pushing harder now.

Elizabeth started pushing harder. Her breathing got heavier too. Then she began to scream. But her cries were soon drowned out by those of a newborn baby.

"Congratulations", said Dr. Patterson. "Mrs. Elizabeth Turner, you have a son." Elizabeth smiled upon hearing the news. A boy. She had a strong feeling all throughout her pregnancy that her child would be a boy. Now that he was here, Elizabeth could barely contain herself.

"May I hold him?" she asked.

"Not yet", said Dr. Patterson. "First I need to clean him off. Then I'll give him to you."

This process took a few minutes. When it was over, Dr. Patterson walked over to Elizabeth. The baby was wrapped up in a bundle of blue and white blankets.

"Here you are", said the doctor, as he gently handed Elizabeth's son to her. Elizabeth carefully unwrapped the blankets. At the first glance of her son, a look of unwavering pride and joy appeared on her face. Diana came over to her, and the baby.

"Oh, Elizabeth!" she said happily. "He's beautiful."

"Thank you", said Elizabeth. "He is beautiful. Very beautiful." Elizabeth's son had the same honey-colored hair as she. But Elizabeth knew right away where he had inherited his other features from. Particularly his chocolate brown eyes and strong cheekbones.

_He's just minutes old,_ Elizabeth thought to herself. _Yet he's already the splitting image of his father. Oh, Will, how I wish you could be here to meet him._ Elizabeth was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Bradley coming down the stairs.

"Momma", he said, slightly out-of-breath. "I heard a baby crying. I knew it couldn't be Jane. She's fast asleep. So I guess this means Auntie Elizabeth had her baby."

"She did", said Diana.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Bradley.

"A boy", said Diana. "Would you like to meet him?"

"Yes, please", said Bradley

"Then come over here", said Diana. Bradley walked over to his mother and Elizabeth. He smiled when he saw the baby. He was very excited by the prospect of possibly having a new best friend.

"What are you going to call him?" Bradley asked.

"Yes, Elizabeth", said Diana. "Have you decided on a name?"

"I have", said Elizabeth. "And I think it's the perfect name. William. Yes, William Orlando Turner, III."

"Orlando", said Bradley. He cocked his head to one side, looking confused. "What kind of name is that?"

"His father and his grandfather have that as their middle name", said Elizabeth. "Hence why he's the third. But my son is also partially named after Orlando Gibbons, the composer."

"Who?" asked Bradley.

"Sorry", said Elizabeth. She often forgot that Bradley was only five. He just seemed so mature and intelligent for his age. People would say he was wise beyond his years.

"I think it's a wonderful name", said Diana. "Alright, little mister", she said to Bradley, "time for bed."

"Aw, Mum", Bradley pouted. "Five more minutes", he asked. Diana started walking up the stairs with him.

"No", she said.

"Two more minutes?" Bradley asked again.

"No", Diana said again.

"One more minute?" Bradley asked, for the last time.

"I think William and I had better be heading home", said Elizabeth.

"Do you need me to walk with you?" asked Dr. Patterson.

"Than you for the offer, Thomas", said Elizabeth. It was the first time she had used the doctor's first name since arriving in his home. "But I think I can handle it. Goodnight", she said, as she left the house.

When she reached her own home, Elizabeth brought William into his nursery. Thomas had helped her decorate it. This room had walls that were painted light green. In one corner, there was a small, yet sturdy, wooden cradle. Elizabeth placed William into the cradle. He was already sleeping.

"Welcome home, son", Elizabeth. "I hope you like it here. I love you so much." Then she bent down, and gently kissed his forehead. Elizabeth was about to leave the room, when she turned back again.

"Goodnight", she whispered. "Sleep tight." Then she did leave the room.

When Elizabeth got in her own room, she climbed into bed right away. The day's events had tired her out. Bringing a child into the world was indeed a labor. But it was a labor of love. That made it all worthwhile in the end. Smiling, Elizabeth quickly fell asleep.

_**The End.**_

A/N: Orlando Gibbons was a 16-centuary English composer and organist. By organist, I mean someone who plays the organ as in the musical instrument (pipe organ .) Not someone who studies organs as in the parts of the body. That would be weird. And Mr. Gibbons was also the man for whom Orlando Bloom is named after. What a coincidence, I know.


End file.
